The Final Mission Part II The Recovery
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: Wesley's recovery and return to duty reveals that a return to normal is a wonderful impossibility. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 The Recovery

_**The Final Mission Part II - The Recovery**_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own these characters. I am borrowing Gene Wesley Roddenberry's characters because its more fun than coming up with my own.

**Story Note:** This takes place almost 5 days later and 48 hours before the arrival at Starbase 343, and 72 hours before Ensign Crusher is due to return to duty.

**Feedback:** Please read and review! Even if you're just writing to say, you didn't like it ...constructive criticism and positive feedback is always helpful and appreciated.

**Characters**: Wesley, Beverly, Jean Luc, Deanna, Data, Geordie, Riker, and a few minor characters like...Robin...: )

**Chapter 1 - Confusion**

Stardate 44375.22

_Personal Log of Wesley Crusher_ ***********************************************************************************************************  
"After the incident on Lambda Paz and the unforeseen problems with my recovery, I have not been able to resume my classes nor have I been able to resume my bridge and engineering duties as an Ensign. Dr. Crusher tells me that I am suffering from Aphasia as a result of damage to the brain from lack of oxygen or trauma of concussion. She assures me when we arrive at Starbase 343 in two days we have a more definitive outlook on whether this damage is temporary or permanent. It quite frankly frightens me that I can't remember simple equations that I use to know by heart, and many recent memories of the last few months are simply gone. My greatest fear is that I will be declared permanently unfit for duty...and will permanently lose a spot at Starfleet. My mother keeps saying one day at a time. It's hard to live by that philosophy when you can't remember what happened a few short days ago." **********************************************************************************************************

Wesley sat at his desk, his long legs curled beneath him criss crossed apple sauce as he poured over class notes and diagrams from his astrophysics class. He absently rubbed his head as he read the words over and over again to himself. It didn't make sense to him. No matter how many times he read it, the words might as well have been in Klingon. He threw the PADD on the floor in frustration and put his head on the desk unaware of the door swooshing open behind him.

A set of warm hands on his shoulders did not startle him as they provided a gentle massage, but he kept his head down.

"Wes, you're supposed to be resting." his mother said stroking the back of his shaggy hair. It was growing past regulation length, as she waited for all the incisions to heal before sending him off to the barber.

She picked his PADD and began reading. "Wesley, where did you get this?"

Wesley did not reply.

She pulled him back and forced him to look up at her, his angry red rimmed eyes nearly broke her heart.

"You're not supposed to be looking at this stuff yet. You were well ahead in all of your classes and all you need to do is take your exams in order to complete the courses. You have plenty of time. Now is not the time to be worried about this stuff."

"I can't understand it." he whispered, his head down, hiding his eyes.

She grabbed Wesley by his hands and pulled him to his feet. She dragged him towards his quarters and sat down on the bed with him.

"Wes, you have a brain injury. It will take time to heal. The pain you are having is called a migraine, and unfortunately, it may be harder to get rid of, but the problem with understanding words is called Receptive Aphasia. It is a temporary condition. Your amazing genius is still right there inside that gorgeous mind of yours." she said tapping his forehead.

"But I can't even..."

"Shhh..." she placed a soft finger to his lips.

"You should not even be up. I don't want you to read anything until we can get your headaches under control and I can get a few more brain scans in at Starbase 343 in a 48 hours." She pulled his lanky legs up on the bed and made him lie down.

"Mom, I'm tired of sleeping. "

"I know you are bored, but the more you rest the quicker your brain will heal. You are exempt from the rest of the term, and you were given credit for all the work that you completed. There is no need to rush." She covered him with a blanket and adjusted the setting on the hypo spray to the highest setting.

"I'm not a child. Please don't sedate me. I'll stay in bed." he pleaded.

"I know you're not a child Wesley, but you are 100% Crusher. Your mind never takes a nap. I have watched you every night since you have been conscious. You don't sleep, you've been tossing and turning the last few nights and you're going to wear yourself out." She pushed the hypo to his neck and pressed releasing the injection. His eyes almost immediately began to grow heavy as a look of sadness filled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours and I'll make you dinner before I have bridge duty. I'll give you your medicine for your headaches also." Wesley did not reply, his unfocused eyes were heavily sedated as they drooped closed and his breathing evened out. Dr. Crusher smoothed her hand down his face and left him to sleep.

She left the room and headed back to sickbay.

More than an hour passed before Wesley began thrashing about in his bed.

He was in the throws of another nightmare._ The forest was dark again. The only light came from the fire erupting from the beast that tormented him each time he moved. The shield in his hand was burning his knuckles from the immense heat of fire. Once again he found himself fighting. He was trying to slay a fire breathing dragon. He'd been burned multiple times, was bleeding and was quickly running out of strength. As he moved in to strike, the dragon swiped him with his tail striking him across his head. Wesley was dazed but quickly gathered his footing and stumbled backward to the ground. The dragon sneered as it approached its prey._

Counselor Troi could feel waves of fear, frustration, and anxiety coming from an unusual location as she sat in her office. Usually she felt a lack of confidence coming from him, and a shy aloofness that made him quite adorable. It was the crippling fear she felt from him that stirred her to action. It was as though he thought he was going to die. She was surprised again that she had such a strong vibe from him, but assumed it was because she was still quite worried about her dear friend and therefore him as well..

"Computer, what is the location of Ensign Crusher?"

"Ensign Crusher has been relieved of duty." Deanna let out an exasperated sigh.

"Computer locate civilian Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley Crusher is in his quarters." Deanna entered the turbo lift and went to deck 12. When she exited she went the short distance to rang the chime at the Crusher residence. While standing at the door, the intense emotions were overwhelming and she thought about calling Beverly, but decided to enter the quarters on her own. She opened the door and proceeded to look around the darkened room.

"Wesley? Are you ok? It's Counselor Troi?" There was no answer. She approached his room and found him thrashing about in his bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulders.

"Wesley! Wake up!" he continued to moan, and she could tell that he could feel pain, but was not hearing her.

_The dragon knocked the sword from his hands as he climbed the rocks to try and escape. He felt sharp teeth bite into his leg as a blood curdling scream escaped his lips. He lost his grip and was falling to the fire below. His scream was muted as his fall was stopped by something very soft and warm._

Deanna Troi trapped Wesley's wildly swinging arms beside him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. His head relaxed in the crook of her neck as eventually he stopped struggling and calmed when her quiet whispers reached his psyche.

"There, that's better" Deanna said to herself stroking the back of Wesley's hair as he settled back down to sleep and turned on his side.

"Thank you." he said to her, but nothing escaped his lips. Deanna looked at him astonished.

She said out loud to him... "Wesley, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you, but I'm really tired can we talk later?" Again no words escaped his lips...she heard him answer in her mind. Deanna's mouth fell agape. She was beginning to wonder whether she was asleep or Wesley was.

"You're telepathic?" she whispered to herself. Wesley did not respond. She covered him up and quickly left their quarters. She chalked it up to weariness as she headed back to her office, perhaps a nap would do her some good as well.

*****************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2 or end it here?  
**Wesley lost his eidetic memory but has he possibly gained another talent...or is Deanna losing her mind? Let the reviews decide? I'd like to get to 80 is before this story is done...geez how many chapters do I have to add to make that happen? Lets start with ten since this is a new chapter! Please! : )**

_Note: Receptive Aphasia is a real true, debilitating disease affecting the hippocampus and motor and language functions of the brain. It can be due to seizures, stroke, or traumatic brain injury. It is often treatable in younger individuals but tends to lead to dementia in the elderly._


	2. Chapter 2: Dissonance

**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**

_**The Final Mission Part II - The Recovery**_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own these characters. I am borrowing Gene Wesley Roddenberry's characters because its more fun than coming up with my own.

**Story Note:** This takes place 72 hours before Ensign Crusher is due to return to duty. You have to read atleast the last 5 chapters of the first story or this will not make any sense!

**Feedback:** Please read and review! Even if you're just writing to say, you didn't like it ...constructive criticism and positive feedback is always helpful and appreciated. Thanks for the reviews but how about some input...Please!

**Characters:** Wesley, Beverly, Jean Luc, Deanna, Data, Geordie, Riker, and a few minor characters like...Robin...: ) briefly ...

_Chapter 2 - Dissonance _

_2030 hours_

***********************************************************************************************************  
Dr. Crusher sat at her desk documenting notes on a computer. The wife of Lieutenant Crowley just had twins earlier that morning. One boy and one girl. The girl was faring quite well, but the boy seemed to have some difficulty with his breathing. She worried about his lung capacity, as he seemed to wheeze when he breathed. Asthma had long since been managed with kethylamine implants. She stood up and walked over to the infant boy s bed. He wiggled around his tiny hands clinching open and close as a vent of oxygen flowed around his tiny frame. She rubbed his belly, the new skin feeling soothingly soft beneath her hands. She noticed his face start to wrinkle a bit as he was about to begin a soft cry. He smacked his gums as she smiled. She picked up the small infant and nestled him in her arms.

"C'mon little man I'll bet you're hungry." she carried him into the next room into the waiting arms of his mother. Baby Skylar would be just fine she thought to herself. She smoothed her hand through his feathery brown hair and smiled. She took off her jacket and headed out of the doors of sickbay and crashed into a hard but somewhat flexible object.

Beverly looked up into the cat like eyes of Commander Data.

"Did I injure you doctor?"

"Oh, hi, Data. No, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to run in to you like that. Did you need something?"

Data paused as if thinking carefully. "I wanted to invite Ensign Crusher to play chess."

Beverly bit at her lip, cautiously mulling over the idea as she considered Wesley's situation.

"Dr. I am aware of his current limitations. My curiosity was intrigued at your last update and I have been storing more data and information regarding his condition. The stimulation provided by playing chess requires active memory and long term interface. It should not further endanger his defective brain."

"Defective." she said out loud to herself. He was Data and he was trying very hard to help her son in his own very odd way.

"Perhaps a poor choice of words."

"Perhaps. Data have you had dinner yet?" Data stared at her confused.

"Well, no doctor, I do not require..."

"Well c'mon Wes is in our quarters. I'm sure he'd be happy to have a surprise guest."

***********************************************************************************************************  
The darkened room was quiet. The hum of the air flow condenser as it chilled the near empty cabin was the only sound that could be heard. Wesley Crusher sat at the ledge of his portal, staring out at the streaking stars light years away in the depths of space. He thought about how amazing it must be to travel among the stars... as a voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to make sense of the images in his mind.

"You have decades to travel among the starlight...go back ..." the voice whispered. Wesley grabbed at his head as more images and pain flashed into his mind. Trees, a forest, a man, wind whipping against his skin...falling, and then the dull ache that throbbed mercilessly at his skull. He didn't realize he was moaning until he felt pressure on his temple and the throbbing eased. He blinked his eyes in the dimness and made out his mother standing beside him in the dark.

"Wes, you have to tell me before it gets this bad..." she said pulling him from the ledge to the dinner table.

"Mom...it wasn't that bad." he felt woozy and knew he'd been sedated again.

"Wesley..."

"Alright...but that medicine is God awful mother."

"Lights up twenty percent..." Beverly stated.

"Hi Data!" Wesley beamed his face broadening to a bright smile that she hadn't seen in weeks. He looked like the 15 year old kid first stepping foot on the Enterprise.

"Hello Wesley, I thought we might play some chess."

Data and Wes played animatedly at the three tiered chess table. Chess was something that came natural to him, and he'd even beaten Data on two occasions. They continued to play through dinner as Dr. Crusher watched them engage in banter, Data making unintended jokes and Wesley laughing uncontrollably. The sound of his laughter made her smile.

When the last piece was placed on the chess tray Wesley sagged into his chair defeated.

"Checkmate." Data stated.

"Aggh! Dang it! Data what is that 20 to two?"

"Actually 76 to one, I did let you beat me one time."

"What? No Way!" he screamed.

"Shhh..." Data pointed towards Wesley's sleeping mother on the chair. Data got up and made his exit through the doors as the light from the corridor showed his shadow briefly on the wall before he disappeared.

Wesley went into his quarters and grabbed the blanket from his bed. He placed it over his mother gently and tucked it around her. He kissed her forehead and clamored off to bed.

########################################################################

Starbase 343 - Office of Dr. Peter Grainger  
Four days later.

"Thank you for locking the door doctor, I thought we were going to have to sedate her."

"You know if she really wants to get in here she can...she was head of Starfleet medical, and I've known her for years, not much can stop Beverly Crusher."

" I know. We can let her in once you're done. I've lost so much, at least let me keep the last remaining shred of my dignity."

"I understand. It must be tough being a doctor's son."

"Yeah it's really great for attracting girls when your mother brings your bodily functions up in general conversation." The doctor tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful as he continued to examine Wesley.

"Well, in her defense, based on your charts I can see that she has taken very good care of you, you are lucky to still be here. So don't be too hard on her."

"Yeah...I know."

"You've had a few tests over the last few days...let's complete your physical to return to duty and we'll talk about them afterwards while we wait for a few more results."

Wesley smiled broadly, a contagious smile the doctor couldn't help but return.

*********************************************************************************************************  
0900 hrs

The small office was sterile...white walls, white tiles with little green specs and small curtains hang in the windows covering the deep darkness of space. Wesley was on the other side of the pavilion being checked by another physician as they waited for the results of all his brain scans and neural testing from earlier in the week.

Beverly Crusher fingered the loose thread on the blue soft covering of the chair she sat in, smoothing and pulling the thread until she could no longer stand the feel of it beneath her fingertips. She sat staring at a green door. It was a titanium door, shiny but dull, as she pondered if she could make it open with her sheer will alone. She almost leapt to her feet as she stared at the chronometer on the wall.

"Beverly, the groove you are wearing in the floor is not going to make that door open any faster."

"His entire future could be riding on this...what am I gonna tell him. What am I gonna tell him when he walks out that door Deanna."

"You don't even know what the tests results are yet. You may be worried for nothing." Beverly rung her hands and chewed at her lips with manic frenzy as another doctor approached her and handed her a file. Deanna could feel the panic rising in her friend. She reached out and grabbed her hand as she pulled her down to the chairs before she fell down.  
As she prepared to open the portable file, she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Beverly Crusher?"

"Yes?"

"Please come with me. It's your son." *****************************************************************************************************

Wesley sat bolt upright as the crippling pain ripped through his skull; the electrodes fastened tightly around his head. A floating scanner danced around his head frenetically taking pictures. He rocked himself trying to ride out the waves of pain. After a few minutes he fell back onto the bed shuddering and panting.

"Give him something, please."

"No..." Wesley whimpered shaking his head vehemently.

"Doctor the care you have provided to Mr. Crusher has been extraordinary but sedating him for this pain is doing more harm than good."

"I can't allow my son to suffer like this."

"Which is why doctors should never work on their own family. We have to do this doctor. If it was any one other than Wesley lying here you know I'd be right."

Beverly blinked back tears as she stared up at the orange peel grey ceiling. She walked the few steps to turn and stare out at the stars as she listened to her son s voice. He was growing up before her eyes, practically a man now. She'd been treating him like a little boy these past weeks and days and it seems all he'd wanted was to get back to normal...to being the independent young man he'd been. She'd enjoyed every minute of taking care of him, and pampering him. It was so nice to have her sweet Wesley back, but was she the one holding back his recovery?

"Mr. Crusher can you describe the pain?"

"Umm, it felt like pressure in the front, stabbing pain behind my eyes and like a balloon blowing up and popping in the middle...and..." before he could continue he was seized by pain again as he groaned and fell back onto the bed.

Deanna cringed from the doorway and grabbed her ears...she was assaulted by an aural dissonance. There were a multitude a voices surging through her head and she could hear them coming from Wesley's mind. She could tell that Wesley was lying about the intensity of the pain he was experiencing. It was obvious to her that it was excrutiating and she wondered how he was able to stay conscious.

As the scanning device beeped incessantly all eyes turned toward Wesley. He was no longer groaning but staring straight ahead. Dr. Grainger stared carefully at the computer results as Beverly turned to face them, suddenly stunned by the silence in the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

She looked at Wesley as he was able to return her glance but was unable to speak, or move his head. His eyes held an unspeakable terror she'd never seen. Panic rose in her as the possibilities flooded in her mind.

"Cystic or hematoma?" she stammered almost screaming at the male doctor.

"Based on the pain and the injury I would say hematoma."

"God, how could I have missed..."

"Beverly you were exhausted..." Deanna placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"But it could have easily formed either way Dr. Crusher, after the fact, and the important thing is we can see it now and get it fixed." They began preparing Wesley for transport.

"May I assist?"

"**No."** Deanna and the Doctor stated...simultaneously.

"We will find it Dr. Crusher, he'll be good as new in a matter of hours and walk out of here just as he walked in, I give you my word." Dr. Grainger advised pushing the levitating bio bed from the room. She ran to catch up with it, planting a kiss on Wesley's cheek. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you. It'll be okay Wes." but her tears betrayed her words as he blinked to show his acceptance and was whisked away.

***********************************************************************************************************  
_**Please Review! Two more chapters to go. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Holding Pattern

_**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**_

_Title: The Final Mission II_

**Disclaimers: Not mine...Stopped watching faithfully after Wesley left...liked Data and the others...but didn't watch as faithfully. Thanks BBC for the reruns!**

**Note: I have four ST:TNG stories I am working on one is a prequel to Final Mission...and is done. One is the 2nd part of the arc...only have two chapters. One is the third part...only two chapters. Andother standalone nearly done...up to you whichone gets published next...the reviewers choose. The two that are done...one is rated T/M (abuse)...you have been warned.**

**Chapter 3 - Holding Pattern**

2100 hrs ***********************************************************************************************************  
_Captains Log Supplemental_

Commander LaForge has assured me that warp engines are currently running at ninety-seven percent proficiency and that my ship is performing well within or above specified diagnostic specifications. Supplies have been fully restocked and new crew and families are on board.

We are holding our position at Starbase 343 for a longer period than expected, as we await the return of Counselor Troi, Dr. Crusher, and Ensign Crusher. Some unforseen complications due to Ensign Crusher's previous injuries on Stardate 44307.3, caused the need for an emergency procedure. We expect no delays with our mission of assistance to the planet Lyra in the Gamma quadrant in two days. **********************************************************************************************************  
Deanna Troi sat quietly as Beverly Crusher laid her head against her shoulder sleeping. Commander Riker strode into the waiting area and eased into the seat beside Beverly.

"They can't catch a break can they?"

Deanna shook her head sadly as she stared at her sleeping friend.

"The doctor said we should know something very soon. They are just running more tests after the surgery. It wasn't supposed to take this long, but there were complications."

"If he has another setback I don't think he can take it. He's already so distraught over all the damage that has been done to his brain...I just hope he's back to himself soon."

"You've noticed a change too?"

"Well despite the obvious, his short term memory loss, his confidence is shot. He seems very timid. He's just too quiet to be Wesley Crusher."

"He's having trouble understanding and using some terminology so perhaps he's afraid he'll sound incompetent."

"Deanna...he has to know we would treat him the same no matter what happens to him. I think of Wes as my little brother, I just want him to be healthy and happy."

"I don't know if he'll ever be the same boy he was when he went on that AWAY mission. So much has changed since then, he's had to mature so much...these last few weeks."

"He may look like a boy, but he never really has been one...he's been an adult since he first walked on our bridge. Maybe this incident will help him take stock of his life, let him see that there is more to it and to him, than Starfleet."

Suddenly Beverly switched positions and now was laying across Commander Riker, her arm spread across his lap. Riker tried to contain his surprise as he quickly flashed a shade of red in his cheeks.

Troi smiled as she tried her best not to giggle. "I think she's really tired Imzadi."

"Apparently."

The doors to the office opened and Dr. Grainger approached. Deanna sprang from her seat and met him half way before he could reach Beverly.

"Please let her rest awhile longer. I sense you had some success...but there are problems..."

"Can't get anything past you Betazoids. Lt. Commander Troi, follow me." He said as he filled her in along the way. The news Deanna received wasn't unexpected but she was atleast thrilled Wesley was no longer in iminent danger of dying.

She arrived in Wesley's room and he was lying down asleep yet again. His vitals were displayed on a monitor. His lips were moving as if he were speaking. She tried to peer into his thoughts as his head turned back and forth on the pillow, perspiration once again dotting his forehead. She could sense he was in pain.

_He was running again. The beast at his heels, his leg useless beneath him as pain lanced through his thigh. As the beast swiped its tail at him he felt himself fall. He struggled to pull himself up as he turned to face the beast with nothing between him and the fire breathing dragon except him and his sword. The beast lifted one heavy leg in the air intent on crushing him. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. The pain in his head his, leg, and chest had him paralyzed...he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly images flooded his mind and he was in the shuttle. He saw the explosion and felt the burns on his arm and chest. He saw the desert and felt the immense heat radiating down on him. He saw the cave, and Dirgo, the captain, and felt the shot from the disruptor to his leg, he could hear Picard's voice in the cave, and then his mother's pleading with him to live..._

Deanna stroked his hair as she saw a single tear escape his eye...she could sense deep pain coming from him. She was about to wake him when the doctor's word's pulled her out of Wesley's thoughts.

"He was awake during the surgery, we had to keep asking him questions until he could respond. He just dozed off about an hour ago as we were waiting for the last test. After I send all of this information to the Enterprise and put it in his permanent records I will release him back to light duty when he is ready."

"He is not resting he seems to be in a state of severe unrest and pain."

"Stubborn too. I am beginning to understand why Dr. Crusher kept him sedated. I know he's in more pain than he is telling me and he would heal a lot more quickly if he would just rest. He kept refusing pain medication, but I will give him some now." The doctor administered a hypo injection and Wesley's face seemed to calm.

"He is really worried about attending Starfleet."

"That's something that he will have to discuss with them when the time comes. I'm sorry I don't have better news, but now we know he can lead a very normal life with the appropriate treatment." The doctor left the room to speak with Dr. Crusher.

She stood by the bed. "A normal life. What exactly is a normal life for a teenage boy these days." she thought to herself.

"It certainly isn't normal having your brain cut into twice in a month." A voice said and she looked at Wesley.

Deanna walked to the head of the bed and touched Wesley's face. "Can you hear me?" she thought to herself.

"Yes, but you sound really far away..."

"Open your eyes..."

"They are open."

"Wesley, you're sleeping... How can you be so receptive in an unconscious state...it's amazing." she put a hand to his chest and felt the deep rhythmed breathing.

"What's happening to me?" the voice echoed.

_  
Beverly Crusher stormed into the room and rushed to her son's side nearly shoving Deanna aside.

"Deanna why didn't you wake me?" she stood beside her son's bed. The sound of his mothers voice, and the touch of her hands to his face brought him out of his slumber.

Wesley opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was no longer surrounded by men with masks and was no longer paralyzed as he involuntairily wiggled his fingers. He was in a different room surrounded by Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, his mother and Dr. Grainger.

"Hi, what happened?"

"Mr. Crusher, I'm hoping you can tell me. Do you remember what happened today?"

He thought carefully as he closed his eyes and began to sit up. He dangled his legs over the side of the bed as his his mother placed a hand behind him to steady him. He waited for the ensuing lightheadness to subside and tried to ignore the throbbing in his temples.

"I had tests here, and my mom kept telling all the pretty nurses about every stupid thing I've ever done." Beverly cleared her throat to stop that line of conversation and urged him to continue.

"You promised," he pointed at the tall male doctor, " I could go back to duty, Dr. Grainger,." "I think I may have seen you operating on my brain...again with lights or lasers or something. Do I have a new scar on my head?"

"No, no new scars. But that about sums it up."

Beverly smiled as Dr. Grainger patted his leg.

"There are a few other things I'd like to discuss with you Mr. Crusher, but I'll give you a chance to get dressed and I'll speak with you and Dr. Crusher in my office.

In less than an hour they were beamed back aboard the Enterprise D and the Galaxy class starship was back on its way. ***********************************************************************************************************

_**What did the doctor say? What is normal? The conclusion of Final Mission in the next and final chapter. **_

_**It's ready..are you? Where is the love/hate? Put it in writing! What's up with that?**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please review...Next story...won't be published till the last chapter can be posted...and its all up to you because its done! : )**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

**Author:Jadeblueafterglow17**

**Title: The Final Mission Part II**

**Disclaimers: Roddenberry...the man. He owns it all. I'm just a geek**.

_Chapter 4 - The Gift_

**********************************************************************************************************  
The Next Day 1327 hrs

There was no such thing as normal anymore. The stop at Starbase 343 had allowed a lifesaving procedure that avoided an anuerysm in Ensign Crusher's brain from spreading. The removal of the pressure helped his brain and skull continue to heal and he found that his speech and memory started to improve. The damage to his spleen would continue to compromise his immune system for the rest of his life. The bruise and subsequent rupture by the disruptor burn continued to plague him with lingering pain but would heal in due time. The Reflective Aphasia persisted but his doctor assured him that it would dissipate with time. Unfortunately, the concussions and trauma made him prone to severe migraines and petit mal seizures which would put him at significant risk for single flight missions, but would not end his starfleet career, because they could be treated with monthly injections and PRN hypo injections.

He lay on the sofa reading from his data PADD and was surprised to hear the door chime.

"Come in."

"Hey Wes...what are you up to?"

"Geordi! Are you a sight for sore eyes." Wesley leapt from his seated position and hugged the engineering manager, and was actually surprised when a firm hug was returned.

"How are you feeling, I mean how's your head...I mean..."

Wesley laughed. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...something on your mind Geordi?"

"Well, I hate to bother you, but we are really short handed in Engineering. I'm having problems with the warp field containment unit, I could use some help running diagnostics...but..."

"Let me get my shoes. I'd be happy to help." Wesley smiled, grabbed his black shoes and led Geordi out of his quarters as Geordi began to animatedly describe the problem.

Two hours later

Beverly Crusher finished her shift in sick bay and arrived back in her quarters. She was surprised to find it empty, but knew that Wesley would certainly not keep still for long now that he would be resuming his duty in two days. Perhaps he'd caught up with some of his friends in ten forward or was enjoying a holodeck.

"Computer, what is the location of Wesley Crusher?"

"_Wesley Crusher is in Main Engineering_."

"**I'll kill him**." she said aloud as she headed in that direction.

Wesley was draped over the main engineering console with a scanning device in one hand as he dangled a tool between his teeth and punched buttons in an open cavity of the warp engine control module. He took the tool out of his mouth and tinkered with the wires, eliciting a whine from the device as he continued to push buttons.

Beverly Crusher stood in the doorway of Engineering watching her son's progress. He was focused and alert working intently on fixing the device.

"Okay Wes, I'm going to try and engage the containment field again...you ready."

"Just a sec..." he said as he closed the panel again and pressed a few more buttons. "Okay go ahead Geordi." Wesley and Geordi stared at the warp engines as a field of blue shimmered around it and faded and then finally stabilized.

"Yes! We did it...Great job Wes, I couldn't have done it without you." Wesley smiled and felt someone watching him. He turned to find the eyes of his mother staring at him. He tensed suddenly wondering if she would be upset with him, but as quickly as their eyes connected her face broke into a warm smile and she gave him a thumbs up. He got up from the table and walked towards her as she walked out of the door.

"I should have told you where I was."

"No. Wes, I'm not upset. I'm actually very glad you are doing the things you love, just don't over do it."

"I won't."

"I know I've mothered you to death lately..." He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"No, you haven't. You've been just the mom that I needed. I'm okay now, so please try not to worry so much."

"I think that's in my job description son." She hugged him tightly and held him. Wesley heard the clamor of people walking back in forth in the corridor, but he didn't care. This was his mother, he could have died and never felt her embrace again. If it was one thing he learned from this experience, it was to treasure every moment.

**Stardate 44381.61 (Friday, Nov 4, 2366 12:54pm)**

He pulled on his tunic and smoothed the bottom down over his black pants. He activated his new communicator, placed it on uniform, and walked over to the replicator.

"Glass of water 5 degrees." he sipped from the water to ease the unexpected butterflies in his stomach. He set the glass on the table and walked down the corridor. He stepped nervously into the empty turbolift.

"Bridge."

Wesley walked out of the turbo lift and was shocked to see all of the bridge crew standing at attention. As he strode down the gangway and made his way to the center, his mother beamed proudly and Captain Picard placed a firm hand on his shoulder as his helm seat was vacated.

"Welcome back Ensign Crusher, you have been missed."

"Thank you sir." he said smiling brightly. He took his seat at the helm as the rest of the bridge crew returned to their seat.

"Ensign Crusher take us into orbit around the moon Volarus IV, one quarter impulse."

"Aye sir." Wesley manuevered his fingers across the instrument panel. The Enterprise slid into orbit around the planet. It felt amazing to glide his fingers across the smooth glass again.

"Open hailing frequencies."

"This is Jean Luc Picard of th USS Enterprise we are responding to ..."

Static filled the air as the bridge crew stared at each other.

"Captain I sense great turmoil on the surface of the planet Lyra."

"Send another mesaage... all languages all formats."

After a few moments a strange blue skinned creature came into view on the monitor.

" I am ambassador Montique of Lyra, we require immediate assistance from the Federation of planets."

Wesley stared at her face as she made the statement but heard Counselor Troi say " **I don't trust them, something is not right with their request**." Wesley turned to Data to see if he'd heard it too. It was highly unusual for the counselor to voice her concerns outloud in front of everyone.

The conversation between the Captain and the Ambassador continued as Counselor Troi saw the confused look on Wesley's face and something in her knew he'd heard her. "**Wesley**?" The color drained from Wesley's face as his palm began to sweat. He grew sick to his stomach. Now he knew he was losing his mind. No sound had come to his ears but he heard his name being called.

"**Wesley, it's Deanna. If you can hear me just turn around...don't be afraid**." Wesley considered the fact that his mother was going to lock him up in sick bay until he was an old man if he was hearing voices, but he couldn't resist the urge to turn around. How could he resist Counselor Troi? He was rewarded with a bright smile from Deanna.

His mother looked at him strangely and then at Deanna as if they were sharing some strange collosal inside joke.

"Commander Riker assemble an AWAY team and take supplies to the planet..."

"Data, Dr. Crusher, Lt. Worf, Ensign Brunson you're with me..." Dr. Crusher stepped to her son at HELM before departing.

"Wes are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost. You're not in pain are you?"

"I'm fine" he whispered. She stole a kiss from the top of his head and ran to catch the turbolift. Wesley was mortified by her indiscretion, but stiffened and continued with his hands on the control.

Counselor Troi felt the excitement build in her as she turned to her captain and made an odd request.

"Captain Picard, request permission to leave the bridge."

"Granted."

" I'll need Ensign Crusher as well." Picard's eyes widened as he turned to his counselor as if she'd suddenly grown horns and a goatee.

"Ensign Crusher is on duty counselor, for all of ten minutes..."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent Captain, it won't take long."

" Fine. Five minutes."

"I'll need atleast 30." Picard again stared at her strangely as Deanna tried her best to smile pleasantly.

"Consider this your break then Ensign."

"Aye Sir."

" Picard stood up and waited for Wesley to leave the Helm as the two of them dashed into the turbo lift.

"Deck 14."

"**You do hear me don't you."**

"Yes." He answered verbally. He was terrified and excited all at the same time. At deck 7 another lietunant joined them.

"**Don't worry, Wes I think you've always had this ability, but its just now come to light because of your recent injury**."

"This makes no sense." he spoke aloud.

"Ensign what doesn't make sense?"

"How slow these turbo lifts are..." Deanna said as she snatched Wesley out of the lift behind her his thin frame seemed to fly in mid air.

The door to her quarters slid open and Wesley stood at the door.

"You cannot respond out loud to a telepathic response Wes, people are going to think you're insane. Have a seat."

"When I thought outloud about the Volarians you could hear me right..." What did I say?

"You said...something wasn't right and that they couldn't be trusted."

"Yes that's right...Did you feel or sense anything?"

"I don't know...I was pretty freaked out about hearing you I felt kinda queasy when I heard the exchange."

"Maybe you've developed some type of telepathy but not a true empathetic sense...atleast not yet. Wesley this is amazing."

"I want you to try to form a thought in your mind and talk to me."

"I...wouldn't have a clue about how to do that." he stammered. He was biting his nails and wondering if Captain Picard was going to kill him if he spent his entire shift talking about some supernatural ability that was surely a figment of his imagination.

"I can sense that you are worried and afraid, there's nothing to be afraid of or concerned about. This secret can stay between us as long as you want to, I just want to know the extent of your ability."

Wesley continued to try and form a thought in his mind and could continue to hear Deanna but could not reply.

Finally she asked him to lie down on the sofa, she got him to relax, and take deep breaths. As he finally began to calm himself she talked softly to him outloud and asked him simple questions, about his studies, about resuming his duties and then she only spoke to him in his mind, once he relaxed he once again answered her from his mind.

Deanna walked over and stood beside him.

"**Are your headaches getting better**?"

"**About the same, not everyday, ...but often enough to be bothersome**." he thought as he opened his eyes and stared at her his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. He was talking, with his mind to Counselor Troi! Holy hell!

"**There, that wasn't too hard**..."

"**How did you know I could do this? Why can I do it now? Counselor Troi...is something wrong with me?"**

"**I don't think so. I first noticed it when you were in your quarters, I felt a strong prescence from you after your accident and every time I talked to you I felt like you could really hear me**."

"**You had a nightmare and you were in your quarters I came because there was such a feeling of terror coming from you and when I talked to you you answered me telepathically. I honestly thought I was losing my mind. Then it happened again at Starbase 343, but you seemed to have no memory of it**."

Wesley stared up at her, his brown eyes filled with intrigue. He sat up and then stood to straighten his tunic to return to duty.

"**What about mom**?"

"**That's up to you...It's your gift Wesley...I can help you learn to use it and it can be our secret, or we can tell the captain..and your mother. It's your choice. That combined with your ability to manipulate time and with your thoughts and equations...well, it makes you an incredible asset to the federation. For your own safety the less people that know what you can do, the better it is for you and them**."

Wesley thought about the repercussions of her statement, and even though he wasn't even sure how he was able to rescue his mother from the collapsing warp bubble he knew that he had abilities that could change his life path forever.

"**It's our secret**." he thought aloud, and she smiled.  
***********************************************************************************************************

As he headed back towards the bridge he strode down the corridor a very pretty ensign departed the turbolift. Her long braided hair softened her features and her mustard uniform managed to accentuate every curve. He couldn't help but stare as she smiled innocently.

"Hello Ensign Crusher..."

"Hello...Do I know you?" he smiled completely mesmerized by the striking older Ensign.

"No, but I know you." she grinned coyly and stared up at him. He was a good three inches taller than him.

"Well, that's not fair...I don't know your name.

"Law #67 Life's not fair. See you later." She smiled and then continued on her way. Wesley paused in the corridor to watch her walk away and saw her glance back at him once more more before rounding a corner. He was hooked instantly. He would have to find ut who she was as he made a mental note to stop by engineering later, as that was definetly an engineering ensignia she had been wearing.

Ensign Crusher returned to the bridge and resumed his seat at Helm.

"Everything alright Ensign Crusher?"

Wesley stared straight ahead as he brimmed a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes sir, just fine." This version of normal wasn't looking so bad after all.

The End

I can't believe this story was this long...I only intended the whole story "Final Mission" to be 5 chapters! : ) Review please! It's up to you if another story is posted.

**Title possibilities: Duty to Defend...Alienation of Affection or the Traitor...Pick one of the Three stories for the next adventure.**


End file.
